New Beginnings
by Davan Shaylee
Summary: Kagome is having her baby. Are Kagome and InuYasha ready for parenthood? Please R&R.
1. SummaryDelivery

**Summary**

The time has finally come. Kagome is ready to deliver her baby. Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Is it one? Is it twins? No one can know for sure. Kagome has been living in the feudal era for the duration of her pregnancy. She has never gone for an ultrasound or any prenatal care. But she and InuYasha are confident that her unborn child is healthy. But, is Kagome ready for motherhood? Better yet, is InuYasha ready to be a father?

**I do not own anything related to InuYasha or its characters. This is the Third story in my little InuYasha series. I know it has been awhile since I've updated, but I'll do my best to update this story quickly. Thanks to all who have been reading and I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter One **

**Delivery**

"Why is it taking so long? She's been in there for hours," InuYasha questioned as he paced.

Kagome was in labor. She'd been in labor for about six hours now. InuYasha was a nervous wreck. From the time Kagome went into labor until this moment InuYasha had not sat down.

"These things take time InuYasha. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Kagome is doing just fine," Miroku replied calmly.

InuYasha sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I just can't take the waiting anymore."

"Understandable. But just think, when it's all over you're going to be a father," Miroku said with assurance.

**Four Hours Later… **

"You're doing great Kagome," Sango encouraged, "just one more push, come you can do it."

Kagome was giving it her all. The baby was almost out, she was almost done. Kagome pushed with all of her strength. She let out a loud cry, she was tired and sweaty. She pushed one final time. She did it. She made it through 10 hours of labor. Then, she heard her baby cry for the first time.

"Congratulations Kagome! It's a boy!" Sango announced happily.

She wrapped Kagome's baby boy in a soft blanket. Kagome was so tired. She looked over at the tiny infant and smiled. Sango gently handed Kagome the small bundle. He was perfect, he was tiny a cute. Best of all, he looked just like InuYasha. He had a full head of silver hair and the most adorable little dog ears.

"Hello there," Kagome whispered, "I'm your mother little one."

Sango stepped out of the hut and smiled at the anxious InuYasha.

"Is it over? Is Kagome okay?" InuYasha ran over to Sango.

"Yes, yes. Kagome is fine. She did very well. Are you ready to meet your son?" Sango asked sweetly.

InuYasha was nervous, but he nodded and followed Sango into the small hut. He knelt by Kagome's side and looked at his baby boy. Slowly a smile formed on his face.

"He's beautiful. What's his name?" InuYasha questioned.

"I'm not sure, what do you think we should name him?" Kagome had a few ideas, but she wanted InuYasha's opinion as well.

"I don't know. You pick a name. I trust you'll pick a good one," InuYasha replied.

"Okay, his name will be…Ichiro," Kagome decided.

"That's a great name. I love it," InuYasha smile. "Hello Ichiro, you can call me father."


	2. Goodbye, Kikyo

**Chapter Two**

**Goodbye, Kikyo**

It was early morning. Kagome and the baby were still sleeping. Inuyasha was awake and watching over them. He was so happy. He never thought he could ever feel such joy and happiness.

_Kagome, you're so beautiful. You truly are the best thing in my life. And our child, he's perfect. The second best in my life, I never thought that could happen to me. I love you both so much. I know what I have to do, to make things right, _Inuyasha came out of his thoughts. He stood up and quietly left the hut.

He needed to see Kikyo. He needed to meet with her one final time. It was time for them to say goodbye. He headed deepinto the woods. Kikyo was there, he could feel her presence. He reached a clearing and stood quietly for a moment.

"Kikyo! Kikyo, I know you're here!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo came out from behind the trees.

"I was wondering when you would come to me," Kikyo said softly.

"This is the last time I'll ever come to you Kikyo. My loyalty is with Kagome. I love her and our child. My life is with her now. I will defeat Naraku and avenge your death. But we can't meet anymore," Inuyasha explained.

"I thought you loved me Inuyasha. We were going to be together. You were going to be come human for me. Killing Naraku to avenge my death, that's just to ease your conscience," Kikyo replied.

"No Kikyo, I'm done blaming myself for your death! Naraku turned us against each other. I know I should've tried harder to be there for you! But I'm not the one who nursed and kept a criminal alive. A criminal who gave himself to demons for you, but couldn't control them. You're angry, I understand that. But I also understand that you are not the same Kikyo I fell in love with."

"I see, well, I don't need you to fight my battle. I will defeat Naraku. And you better stay out of my way," Kikyo snapped.

"You're not the only one who's been hurt by Naraku's evil ways Kikyo," Inuyasha growled.

"Do not interfere Inuyasha, I don't need your help. You came to say goodbye. So, goodbye Inuyasha," Kikyo's soul collectors swarmed around her and carried her away.

"Goodbye Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.


End file.
